La femme du professeur Snape
by satine01
Summary: ONESHORT. Et si Snape était marié. Qui est ce que pourrait être sa promise. une suite a venir


**_Titre: _**La femme du professeur Snape.

**_Auteur: _**Satine01

**_Disclamer:_** Rien n'est à moi sauf ma petite Sophie et ensuite... mais c'est

une autre histoire. Lol.

**_Rating:_** PG

**_Pairing:_** Severus/Nouveau personnage

**_Remarque:_** cette histoire se passe bien avant le premier livre Harry Potter.

Je sais que j'ai plein d'autres fic en cour, mais celle l'a est écrite depui un bail et je la poste que maintenant.

_**1.**_

Ce soir là il rentrait d'une mission périlleuse. Il venait de faire un compte rendu à Dumbledore. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Depuis deux ans déjà il travaillait pour Dumbledore, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus véritablement mangemort. Depuis deux ans. Oui, depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il fréquentait moins sa "bande". Il avait depuis une double carrière. A 19 ans ! Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées. Il longeait le couloir sombre pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Il était si absorbé qu'au coin d'un couloir il ne remarqua pas une silhouette qui lui fonça dedans. En colère, il se releva et se retourna vers l'autre.

"- Qu'est ce que vous f... ? " avait-il commencé. "Miss Lafaire!"

"- Professeur, aidez-moi," avait chuchoté la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir.

Agacé, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une civière, tout aussi magiquement il y déposa la jeune fille avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Arrivé là, il savait que l'infirmière ne s'y trouverait pas encore. Ce pourquoi il lui envoya un hibou. Ensuite seulement il allait s'occuper de la blessé.

La jeune fille s'appelait Sophie Lafaire et était une de ses élèves. Elle appartenant à la maison Gryffondor et devait rentrer en 7eme cette année là. Chose étrange, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle était de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux blonds et yeux bleue ciel. Cependant il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire vraiment sa connaissance : à l'époque son double statut d'espion allait commencer, et puis ce poste de professeur que Dumbledore lui avait promit.

Il était revenu à l'infirmerie et s'était approché de la jeune élève. Son état était pitoyable et surprenant. Qu'est ce qu'une élève faisait à l'école en plein mois d'août ? Et en plus avec un bras cassé, dos et le reste de son corps en bleues.

_' Que diable lui était-il arrivé ? '_ avait-il pensé perplexe.

Il n'essaya même pas de guérir le bras, Mme Pomfresh s'en chargera. Mais il a du lui enlever tous les bleues : en plus d'être douloureux, ils était très explicites, surtout ceux sur ses hanches et ses poignets.

Une fois terminé, il alla chercher Dumbledore pour lui expliquer tout.

_**2.**_

Les cauchemars diminuaient. Puis elle se réveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle entendit un chant d'oiseau. Elle bougea et souleva peu à peu les paupières. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un regard. De beaux yeux noirs, froids et vides d'émotions, mais tellement envoûtants.

Ce qui gâcha tout fut que ces yeux étaient ceux de son professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Il était debout, appuyé contre le mur, près du lit voisin.

"- Bonjour professeur," fit-elle essayant de s'asseoir sur le lit, mais une douleur l'en dissuada.

"- Mme Pomfresh n'est pas encore arrivée," annonça Snape de sa voix froide habituelle. "Elle vous réparera votre bras. Quand à vos bleues..."

Il s'arrêta et fit une grimace.

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes bleues ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Je les ai soigné," fit-il. "Je crois que j'ai bien fait."

Elle baissa les yeux. En effet, valait mieux que l'infirmière ne lui pose pas de questions, lesquels son professeur n'allait sans doute pas tarder à poser. Mais curieusement il n'en posa aucune. Pendant le silence, elle observa la pièce. Elle était bien entendue à l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers le professeur pour le remercier, mais ne dit rien. Elle l'observa à son tour. C'était un homme grand, aux cheveux et yeux noirs, tout comme ses vêtements. Cela lui donnait un air sévère et adulte, pourtant il n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mme Pomfresh fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du lit.

"- Professeur Snape, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil dissuasif à son élève avant de répondre.

"- Mlle Lafaire a fugué," dit-il sous les yeux surpris de celle ci. "Elle est arrivée ici par la forêt interdite."

"- Oula ! " s'exclama Poppy. "Voyons ça."

Elle examina sa patiente pendant que Snape s'éloigna. Pomfresh lui donna plusieurs potions avant de l'endormir artificiellement.

Il laissa l'infirmière s'occuper de la jeune fille, mais il ne sortit pas. Il s'adossa au mur dans l'ombre auprès de la sortie. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi l'avait-il défendue ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pas laissé se débrouillé seule ?

Parce qu'il était un professeur ? Parce qu'il n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait lui aussi fugué pour la même raison qu'elle ? Car il se doutait de cette raison et qu'il la comprenait.

Il laissa Mme Pomfresh rentrer dans son bureau avant de sortir de l'ombre. Il s'approcha du lit de la fille. Le reste de ses vêtements en lambeaux pendait sur une chaise non loin de là. Il les fouilla. Quelques secondes plus tard il en sortit des affaires rétrécis. Il leur rendit leur taille normale et les fouilla aussi. Bientôt il y trouva une boite de médicaments moldus qui le fit enrager. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille endormie. Elle semblait sereine. Portant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se rappela le visage de la jeune fille comme il n'était que quelques heures plutôt, couvert des bleues. Pendant un instant il se surprit de penser à quel point elle était belle ainsi endormie.

_' Reprends-toi, Severus, c'est ton élève, '_ se dit-il.

Il déposa le médicament à sa place et replaça les affaires là où elles étaient avant. Encore un moment il contempla le visage de Sophie, puis secoua la tête avant de sortir.

"- Pauvre gosse," marmonna-t-il en sortant.

Il prit le chemin de ses appartements tout en se remémorant les douloureux instants qui le rapprochaient de son élève.

_**3.**_

Le lendemain matin Sophie se réveilla avec l'idée d'aller remercier son professeur. Mme Pomfresh la garda encore un peu pour l'examiner et la prévint qu'elle devait voir le directeur plus tard. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea ers le bureau de Snape. Une fois devant, elle hésita, mais frappa à la porte.

"- Entrez," s'entendit la voix froide du professeur.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Snape était assis derrière son bureau et écrivait quelque chose. Il prit son temps pour finir et accrocher le parchemin à la patte d'un hibou. Pendant ce temps Sophie se surprit à penser qu'il était bien.

_' Ressaisis-toi, '_ se dit-elle. _' C'est ton professeur et en plus il est le moins aimé de l'école. Ou plutôt le plus détesté. '_

_' Mais n'empêche qu'il n'est pas si mal, '_ lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Snape s'était remis derrière son bureau et la fixa.

"- Je voudrais vous remercier," dit Sophie. "Pour m'avoir sauvé et avoir... heu..."

"- Etouffé des questions gênantes," fit Snape. "Parlez-moi de vos bleues."

"- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre," dit Sophie. "Au revoir professeur."

Elle s'était tourné pour partir, mais une main l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à stopper.

"- Vous ne savez pas comme vous vous trompez," dit Snape.

Elle aurait voulu fuir, quelques secondes plutôt, mais ses quelques mots l'en dissuadèrent. Snape avait lâché son bras et se mit devant elle. Il la fixa dans les yeux. Elle eut le sentiment qu'il savait tout.

"- Vous ne pourrez pas fuir cela jusqu'à la fin de vos jours," dit-il. "Parlez en à quelqu'un. Je ne vous oblige pas de le faire, mais cela soulage. Croyez-moi."

Sophie en était sure maintenant, il le savait. Elle avait baissé la tête. Elle sentait un flot de souvenirs remonter en elle. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_**4.**_

Severus se demandait ce que l'avait prit de dire ça. Il remarqua que son élève allait éclater en sanglots. Déjà des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait la tête baissée, mais il entendit clairement ce qu'elle disait.

"- Au début, ce n'étaient que quelque gestes," fit-elle. "Mais ensuite tout à dégénéré. Il a essayé de..."

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

"- Mais je l'ai blessé," continua-t-elle. "Alors il m'a frappé et je me suis réveillée que 24 heures plus tard. Je ne... En fait... Je ne me rappelle de rien... mais je me sentais si mal... il m'a... c'est... Ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort..."

Severus savait de qui elle parlait. David Lafaire, son oncle chez lequel elle habitait. Il sentit une colère noire monter en lui, mais aussi un autre sentiment. Sans raison, il la prit par les épaules. La jeune fille s'effondra en larmes tout contre lui.

Elle resta ainsi dans ses bras plusieurs minutes. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda. Elle était belle et rassemblait étrangement à quelqu'un...

"- On ne s'est pas déjà vu avant que vous ne veniez à Poudlard?" demanda-t-il tout à coup.

"- Je crois qu'oui," fit Sophie. "Avant que mes parents ne meurent. Les Snape et leur fils venaient nous voir en France."

"- Avant la mort de mes parents," murmura Severus.

"- Oh, je ne savais pas."

"- Ils sont morts pendant ma première année ici," expliqua-t-il.

Severus la regarda de nouveau. Oui, elle était la petite Sophie, la fille aux cheveux bouclés. Elle, avec qui il aurait du avoir un mariage arrangé.

"- Le projet est tombé à l'eau," fit-il à mi-voix.

"- Le projet de mariage," sourit Sophie.

"- A la mort de tes parents," fit Severus.

Tous les deux s'observèrent. Il n'avait plus quoi dire. Elle non plus. Pourtant, avant, ils pouvaient tout se dire. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été celle avec qui il partageait tout, celle avec qui il se disputait tout le temps, celle qui lui donna son premier baiser à leur séparation. Sans penser quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers elle et toucha avec ses lèvres ceux de la jeune fille.

_**5.**_

Elle eut une seconde d'effarement quand elle sentit les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes, mais lui rendit son baiser. Elle se laissa aller à cette douceur, puis, tout à coup, elle interrompit cet instant de plaisir et s'enfuit.

Tout d'abord elle voulut aller prendre ses affaires, mais ensuite se souvint que Dumbledore voulait la voir. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle entra après avoir donné le mot de passe à la statue, emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon.

"- Entrez," s'entendit la voix de Dumbledore, tellement le contraire de celle de Severus.

Sophie poussa la porte et pénétra dans le plus étrange bureau qu'elle a connu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait, mais il l'impressionnait tout autant.

"- Ah, Miss Lafaire, je vous attendais," dit le directeur.

"- Bonjour professeur," dit Sophie.

"- Je voudrais que vous me racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé."

"- Et bien," commença-t-elle. "A cause d'un événement que je ne voudrais pas évoquer, je me suis enfuit de chez moi pour venir ici. C'était une obligation. Est ce que je peux rester à l'école?"

"- Les portes de Poudlard sont ouvertes à tous ceux qui en ont besoin," sourit Dumbledore. "Le mot de passe de votre tour est Lion et vos affaires sont déjà en haut. Profitez de vos vacances ici."

Sophie sortit avec l'esprit plus tranquille. Elle décida d'aller se reposer dans le parc. En quelques minutes, elle se retrouva devant le lac. Elle s'appuya sur le tronc d'un des arbres. Elle se sentait bien. Tout autour, la nature suivait son cour et cela l'enchantait. Le vent caressait son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la brise venant du lac.

Elle sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Severus la regardait.

"- ça va?" demanda-t-il.

"- oui," répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent et sur un accord commun s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Leur baiser dura plus que l'autre et tout y était, les sentiments, les émotions, la passion... ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de souffle. Severus se pencha vers elle.

"- Ca te dirais de reprendre le projet?" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "En souvenir de nos parents."

Pour seule réponse, il eut un sourire. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main.

_**6.**_

De son bureau, il avait la vue sur le lac. Il observait depuis un moment les deux silhouettes enlacées au bord de l'eau. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Avait-il bien fait en les réunissant. Cela n'empêcherait-il pas Severus de jouer le rôle du double espion? Non. Il l'en était persuadé. Pourquoi alors était-il si inquiet?

En une pensée il transplana dans le parc: quelle bonne idée avait-il eu en cherchant le moyen de pouvoir transplaner à l'intérieur du château. Il se rapprocha du lac et se rendit invisible. Il vit Severus s'agenouillé devant la jeune fille.

"- Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?" avait dit me jeune professeur. "A la fin de tes études bien sur."

"- Oui," avait répondu Sophie avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

Il sourit et reprit le chemin du château, laissant les deux jeunes seuls. Il s'arrêta un moment avant d'entrer.

A travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, Albus Dumbledore observa encore le parc, pus disparut dans la noirceur du hall.

Fin

une suite peut être


End file.
